The Appreciation of Mud Wrestling
by chocolatexloverx16
Summary: It starts out with Mystel dragging Mariah who-knows-where, at a quick pace, but where are they going? Will it be an epic trip? They shall find out! Rated T for Top Notch Competitors. Enjoy : Happy Birthday AquilaTempestas! :D


_**A/N**: Surprise! I bet y'all weren't expecting to see me back here anytime soon (except for Aquila), but here I am! x3 _

_**Dedication**: This is for the one, the only, AquilaTempestas! Happy birthday! :D Hope this helps make your day a special crackilicious day! ^^ _

_**Warnings**: This fic is filled with cracky love from one crack writer to another, so tread with care :D OOCness (and alternating between my versions and Aquila's of the characters…), craziness, randomness, mud wrestling descriptions/converting, bras, masks, naughtiness, inappropriateness, overuse of the words/names "sexy" and "Mystel"… and probably Boris…_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade, or BorisxJudy or MystelxMariah D: Not a one! But I do own my crackiness XD_

"Mystel! Mystel, wait up!" a girl with pink hair called after him, gasping for breath. "Could you please slow down, I can't keep up with you showing off like this!"

Mystel, completely unfazed by anything, like the badass he is, replied, "I'd say you're doing just fine! And besides, someone's gonna need to catch your bandana if it breaks free again!"

"… Mystel, I'm not even wearing my bandana!" Mariah groaned loudly. For someone with such stellar leaping abilities, one would think he'd notice something like that. She shook her head. _Of course not. The only thing he pays attention to is whether my bra is on or not…_

She watched warily as his gaze flickered to her chest for a moment, then grinned. She sighed in exasperation, pointedly not commenting on his inappropriate staring. "Could you at least tell me why we have to go there? I was hoping to just spend some time with you!"

Mystel laughed, and began moving again. "I wish I could, but you know how Boris is… and besides, he's holding his annual mud wrestling tournament! It's necessary to come!"

Mariah huffed. "Fine! But just so you know, I'm only going because Judy will be there," she clarified.

"Yeah, right! Last time we were there, you begged Boris to let you be the referee!" Mystel casually yelled over his shoulder. "Or have you forgotten that already?"

Mariah's cheeks flushed quickly, out of both anger and embarrassment. "I was not!" she argued. "He just gave me an offer I couldn't refuse is all…" Mariah trailed off mysteriously. Or rather, what she hoped was mysterious.

Mystel smirked. "Right. I'm sure he did," he responded breezily. "Did he offer you a lifetime supply of pink things?"

Mariah froze. How did he know? "W-whatever would give you that idea Mystel? That's ridiculous!"

Mystel didn't answer; instead he rounded the corner with practiced ease, and waited for Mariah to catch up.

When she did, the couple found themselves facing the most amazing sight of their lives.

According to Boris it was anyway. However, they couldn't help but stare in wonder yet again at _how many mud wrestling stations there were._ The two were gaping, and not subtly. The sexy man of the hour-ahem, LIFETIME-strolled up to them.

"Mystel, Mariah! Glad you two could come! I had a few more stations put in for this year's event; I estimate that the turn-out will be at an all-time high. Of course, it always is!" Boris greeted them excitedly. "There are forty-two stations in total this year, but I fear that it just won't be enough! Quickly, you two must claim one as your own!" the sexy purple haired god escorted the two stunned teens toward the middle. "Now, the one in the very center is for Judy and myself, as we are the center of attention, naturally. We would be thrilled if you picked one close to us, so we can cheer each other on-!"

"Um… what?" Mariah asked intelligently.

"-We could be ref buddies this year!" Boris continued on his excited rampage, not hearing or not listening to her question.

Fortunately for them, Judy appeared at Boris's side, effectively stopping the strange gibberish he was spewing. "Boris, love, the tournament is about to start," the blonde woman smiled widely. "You'll need to pump everybody up and get them in the spirit!"

"Of course! What a wonderful idea!" Boris exclaimed as he ran off, ecstatic to start the competition.

Judy turned to Mystel and Mariah. "Now then, I assume you two are going to mud wrestle each other?"

Mariah nervously glanced sideways at Mystel; he merely smirked mischievously back. Of course, that did nothing to calm her nerves. She opened her mouth to reply, but she didn't have the chance.

"Yes! Oh yes, we are definitely going to be mud wrestling each other! In fact, I hope we end up mud wrestling all night long!" Mystel grinned broadly at the thought. Mariah sighed. Judy looked pleased.

"Perfect. You two can referee for our match, and we'll ref for yours. Deal?" Judy asked professionally.

"Deal!" Mystel agreed instantly, shaking Judy's hand.

.

The Boris vs. Judy match was, of course, first.

"Ok, Mariah. Watch closely. You never know what kinda tricks you'll learn," Mystel hinted cheekily.

"Oh, shut up," Mariah replied bitterly. "I already know what I'm going to do in our match, so be ready."

Casually ignoring her remark, Mystel raised his hand above his head dramatically. "Wrestlers get in position! Ready? Set! GO!" he shouted loud enough for the whole crowd to hear loud and clear.

Boris and Judy shared a smirk, then the action began. He lunged at her, but she dodged to the left, and swiftly grabbed his right arm. Knowing it was all about timing-not to mention looking good while doing it-Judy immediately, yet flawlessly, threw him facedown into the mud.

She smiled slightly at Boris's twitching form. "That's how a pro does it, ladies and gentlemen!" She held up her arms in victory and triumph and every other positive reaction there was.

Then, _it_ happened. Boris, still facedown in the mud, splashed Judy-in the face-with the mud he was wallowing in.

Anyone watching, which was everybody at this point, expected her to splash him right back. However, what she really did was quite surprising for the audience.

She laughed.

Judy threw her head back, and laughed so hard, and for so long, that it was debated whether she'd even stop laughing long enough to tell everyone what was so funny.

Calming her hysterics down enough to pin Boris down, she said, "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what a sore loser does in retaliation! Isn't that right, dear?"

Boris mumbled incoherently, due to his face being pushed into the mud. Judy giggled a moment, before reaching down to help him up. "I believe we both know who the winner is, hm?"

He grimaced in response, humiliated at being beaten so easily. "I don't know, why don't we ask our referees?" he answered dryly.

Judy nodded. "You are absolutely right about that. Mystel, Mariah," she called over her shoulder, "what's your verdict? Who won?"

Mystel and Mariah exchanged glances, then responded simultaneously. "Judy wins this one!"

Boris sulked; he couldn't help it, as a purple haired sex god, he really should have won that match!

Judy grinned at the young couple. "Now, it's your turn! Show us what you can do," she ordered.

Mariah sighed, and faced Mystel in the ring. Now was the moment of truth. Would she be able to pull out a quick victory like Judy? Or would they, as Mystel hoped, be at it all night long?

_**A/N**: There you go Aquila! You get to know how Boris's and Judy's match went, but the fate of Mystel's and Mariah's shall forever be unknown! Mwahaha! I'm evil… lol. _

_Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic, I tried, I really did ^^_

_Who do you think would win, between Mystel and Mariah? I'm really, really curious haha._

_Peace and love! And happy belated birthday again Aquila!_

_chocolatexloverx16_


End file.
